


Heavenly Day

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Joel, Ellie is a hardcore girl with a huge dick, Ellie needs a hug too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry but I had to wrote this, Implied/Referenced Public Sex, Joel is a softie, Joel needs a hug, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scars, Top Ellie, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 她无可救药地爱着乔尔，但是她也知道乔尔不可能给予她需要的那些背德的情感。她只能在其他方面不断地索取、索取、索取，如同贪得无厌的幼童，以此来填补心中的空缺。也许总有一天乔尔会崩溃，总有一天他们都会死。她等着那一天。





	Heavenly Day

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是艾莉对乔尔的绝望单恋故事（？），私设是艾莉刚满17岁，乔尔刚好50岁。  
> 阅读愉快。
> 
>  
> 
> 免责声明：他们不属于我，他们只属于顽皮狗。所以讲道理美末2什么时候出再看不到乔尔我就要嗝屁了（冷静

当她把自己的阴茎顶入他的身体的时候，乔尔几乎没怎么发出声音。他甚至都没有挣扎，只是用手指抠着桌子的边缘，咬紧牙关急促地呼吸。  
这个六英尺高的强壮男人如今乖巧得像只猫。他包裹在脏衬衫和牛仔裤中的肌肉因疼痛而紧绷着，艾莉能听到乔尔在她缓慢推进时从牙缝间偶然逸出的呻吟。乔尔低下头趴在办公桌上，把脸埋在两臂之间——她知道他不喜欢这样，这种不健康的、扭曲的、令人反感的关系，一个甚至还没成年的女孩在废弃的图书馆大楼里跟另一个年龄大得足以当她的父亲的男人做爱——但是她不在乎。  
也许乔尔在乎。她曾经看到乔尔在结束之后跑到街道的拐角或是路障后方总之是他以为她不会看到的地方呕吐，也看到过乔尔在夜深人静的时候坐在远离窗边的破旧沙发上抽烟并在抽完之后把烟蒂在手背的皮肤上按灭。  
他做出这一切时的表情冷静得仿佛这具身体不是他自己的。  
在这种危机四伏的世界里往自己暴露在外的皮肤上平添伤口绝不是个好选择，只要丧尸的血液沾到破损皮肉的周围就有感染的可能。但是她什么也没说，因为她确信乔尔知道这一点。  
当她开始一进一出地抽插的时候乔尔终于不像之前那么安静了，他低声地呜咽起来，用牙齿咬着衬衫的袖口，这让他的呻吟听起来痛苦又模糊。乔尔的身上总是遍布着各种各样的伤痕，或新或旧，艾莉甚至怀疑他其实喜欢它们。每当她的指尖扫过其中的某几个时走私客都会轻颤着绷起身体，抬高屁股吸紧她的阴茎。  
乔尔的里面又湿又暖，廉价的润滑液混着淫水打湿了他的大腿，体液顺着肌肉的线条缓慢流下，肉体拍击带起的水声回荡在建筑物中漂浮着灰烬与尘埃的空气里。艾莉抓住他的腰挺动胯部一插到底，男人嘶哑而无力的惊叫刺激着她的耳膜。  
这是她跟乔尔在这里待的第二周。图书馆很大，室内也算干燥，相同海拔的其他地方大多已经被水淹了。他们不需要担心床和生活用品的问题，因为有个被废弃的营地设在这里，里面可用的设备很多，甚至还有蒸馏工具和雨水收集器。强盗当初屠杀这里的居住者时一定只拿走了食物和枪支之类轻巧的补给，却留下了最有用的东西。他们把尸体拖到外面堆好然后住了下来，用馆中的藏书做燃料，生活过得还算舒适，暴徒和感染者似乎已经忘记了这个地方。起初艾莉还会一字一句地阅读那些装订精美的书，看完一页就撕掉一页扔到篝火里。后来她连这个也放弃了，只是麻木而僵硬地将那些大部头的书籍填到燃烧着的木柴堆中，看着火舌弹动着吞噬皮革封面上烫金的字母，发黄的书页在高温下卷曲变黑。  
乔尔从不看书，他通过读侦探小说来治疗失眠。  
她觉得乔尔就像是这里的一部书，他的前半生被某个粗心的家伙从书脊的缝线上粗暴地拆掉了，烧得灰都不剩。而她现在正在阅读的是他的后半生，每过去一天就有一部分的他在不为人知的地方化为灰烬。  
她什么也做不了，这该死的末日会蚕食你的精神，慢慢地将所有的人性从你身上剥离殆尽，就像时光对她的老男人做的一样。  
乔尔发出一声介于痛苦与快感之间的、升调的呻吟。尽管他在叫下一声之前就咬住了自己的手臂，却还是没能逃过艾莉的耳朵。  
午后的阳光洒在他伤痕累累的背脊上，她知道他硬了，身体光裸地暴露在冷空气当中是乔尔的触发点。也许哪天我应该剥光他的衣服把他按在街道中央抛锚的皮卡上操，艾莉这么想，如果感染者不会在关键时刻来打搅的话。  
也许我应该脱掉你的牛仔裤，让你光着屁股腰间系着枪带在街上走。真应该让他们看看我的精液从你的小穴里流出来时是什么样子。  
但是乔尔对此一无所知。他在艾莉加快抽插节奏的同时闷哼着扭动屁股承受这些，近乎自虐地用布满老茧的右手死死攥住自己的阴茎。他在忍耐。  
乔尔从不在她操他的时候高潮，好像一旦他这么做了就会失去某些东西。他会用各种各样的手段折磨自己，试图通过疼痛压制性欲，但是效果往往不怎么样。他用颤抖着的手指抓住自己的阴茎和阴囊挤压，不让它们在快感来袭时泄出一滴。  
艾莉当然清楚这是为什么。乔尔不会接受这种关系，永远不能。他是一个被泛滥的保护欲、丧女的痛苦和对亲情的渴望搞坏了脑子神经质男人，愿意为了他精神上的女儿毫无怨言地付出一切。  
几个月前当乔尔又一次咬着嘴唇沉默地在她面前褪下裤子时她是这么说的：  
“你就是不能拒绝我，对吧？”  
乔尔那时候的表情看起来就像是条被人狠狠踢了一脚的老狗。但是他依然什么也没说，而是在发霉的地毯上跪了下去，任由她把阴茎捅进他的嘴里。  
乔尔在她身下粗重地喘息着，他爱她就像爱自己的女儿，所以无论如何都不能也不允许自己从这种乱伦般的性行为中得到快感。作为称职的父亲他更应该给予，而不是获得。因此每次结束后他都会以一种奇怪的姿势从床上爬起来，把腿间的勃起费劲地塞回牛仔裤里然后走开，在隔壁的房间里边喝劣质私酒边等待着下体发疼的鼓胀慢慢消失。  
乔尔是个好人，艾莉边抓住他的灰发向后拽边想着，他用身体满足她的样子就像是母亲在安抚渴望糖果的孩子，这种无关乎性爱的献身几乎要把她逼疯。  
乔尔忍得很辛苦。他把额头顶在桌面上以获得更多的支撑，手指依然没从性器上挪开，力道大得让艾莉总觉得它们会给他那漂亮的阴茎添上几道淤青。  
她操得越来越狠，男人的腿部肌肉随着快感的冲刷不断地痉挛，他呻吟着并紧发抖的两腿，攥着自己的私处瘫软在图书馆的桌子上。  
他卖力地收紧括约肌让肠壁收缩着迎合她的侵犯，她明白乔尔是想让这一切快点结束。  
“转过来，”艾莉说。乔尔的身体僵住了，紧张地屏住呼吸，这句话让他不知道该如何应对。“我不能，”他轻声说，声音在喉咙里发着颤，徒劳地蜷起身体希望艾莉收回她的话。“我不能。”  
“转过身来，乔尔。我是认真的。”  
艾莉从来没有逼过他这么做，之前的每一次都是他趴在某个地方——或许在餐桌上、厨房里，甚至在阳台上——抬起屁股让艾莉进入他，用最原始的交媾方式解决最原始的需求。也许这没有改变什么，但是乔尔最起码不用看到女孩的脸。如果他看不到，他就能更轻易地说服自己这个在他体内粗暴顶弄的人不是艾莉而是其他人，任何人都可以，只要不是他的女儿。  
事实上艾莉不是他的女儿，萨拉才是。但是乔尔总是会将这两个对他而言有着重要意义的女孩混淆，更糟糕的是这种状况不会减轻，只会随着时间的推移变得日益严重。艾莉第一次意识到这一点是他们待在亨利的藏身处期间，乔尔烧了一壶咖啡，在叫她过来喝的时候失口叫出了那个名字。他立刻沉默了，在接下来的一周里有半数的时间他都会在睡眠中不安地挣扎、低语，有时甚至直接大叫着醒来。  
从那时起她就看穿了乔尔。表面坚强的走私客不过是一具早已被痛苦蛀空了的皮囊，他从未为自己而活，至亲的死使生存与保护成为了一种他永远无法摆脱的习惯。当他一点点地老去时判断力的丧失会令他变得更加迟钝麻木，她在他混乱的脑子里逐渐被模糊成一个抽象化的符号，一个代表着他人生中所有悔恨与歉疚的象征——乔尔把那些无处安放的溺爱都倾注在她的身上。  
她盯着乔尔的眼睛时能看到的只是一个迷失在回忆中的惶恐而绝望的老人，有着与他正当壮年的躯体不相匹配的脆弱。如今他像具有温度的尸体那样沉默、听话、了无生气，脑子里除了她以外再也装不下别的东西。而她正好利用了这些，这让她觉得自己像个卑劣的小偷。  
艾莉警告似地抓住他的腰将阴茎埋进他后穴更深处，这让乔尔半疼痛半满足地低哼着服从了她的命令，用胳膊撑起身体，像个乖巧的宠物那样躺在桌子上抱住双腿面对着艾莉，向她展示自己那被操得红肿外翻的湿透了的穴口。  
她抓着乔尔的脚腕又在他的屁股里抽插了几次，乔尔被撞得前后摇晃，从喉咙深处发出疲惫而微弱的呜咽。这期间他一直用小臂挡住眼睛试图以此避开她的目光，直到艾莉强硬地拽开他的胳膊让他直视她的眼睛。  
他在所有跟艾莉有关的事情上都表现得异常的脆弱。当她要求他放松那只紧握着勃起性器的手时乔尔几乎崩溃了，一遍遍地哀求她不要让自己这么做。“求你了，艾莉，”他的声线急迫而嘶哑，带着断断续续的哭腔。这是她以前从没听到过的。“你知道我不能。求你了。”  
她没有再给他机会，而是伸出手去，逐根扳开了他的手指。乔尔没有反抗，他的眼睛发红且潮湿，眼泪沿着眼角的皱纹滚落下来。艾莉觉得她心里有什么东西突然间碎掉了。  
她用手掌握住了男人那硬得跟石头没什么两样的粗壮性器，拇指的指腹缓慢而有力地摩擦着因充血而发紫的前端。乔尔像是触电了一样差点从书桌上弹起来，身体由于突如其来的极致快感不受控制地痉挛着，发狂般地挺动胯部操着她的拳头。年长的男人高声哭叫着，语无伦次地说着些乞求的话，在这令人窒息的愉悦中几乎失声。  
艾莉低吼着加快了抽插的速度。乔尔的肠壁紧紧包裹住她的阴茎并在持续的刺激下抽搐着一波波收缩，直到女孩射出的火热浊液填满他那饱受蹂躏的肠道。  
在艾莉射精之后——甚至可以说是同时——乔尔也高潮了。浓稠的精液射到了他的小腹上、胸前甚至脸上，艾莉修长的手指将它们在他的皮肤上抹开。这是他几个月以来的第一次。  
她偷偷地看着乔尔。走私客半张着嘴凝视着天花板，胸膛一起一伏，大腿内侧的肌肉依然在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。有些事不一样了，但是她说不出到底是哪里不一样。她想要触碰乔尔，后者的第一反应是蜷缩起来试图逃开，艾莉能听到他那憋在喉咙里的低低的啜泣。  
她无可救药地爱着乔尔，但是她也知道乔尔不可能给予她需要的那些背德的情感。她只能在其他方面不断地索取、索取、索取，如同贪得无厌的幼童，以此来填补心中的空缺。她用报复性的语言和行动一遍遍地刺伤他却不知道自己这么做是为了什么，在这一点上她同她那非自愿的年长情人一样可悲。  
也许总有一天乔尔会崩溃，总有一天他们都会死。她不知道当那一天来临时事情会怎么样，因此她尽量不去想。  
乔尔从桌子上坐了起来，费劲地伸出手去拿被扔到一边书架上的裤子，他后背的关节发出不堪重负的咔咔响声。艾莉突然感到很恐惧，也许乔尔真的老了，也许有一天他会像森林深处某棵被白蚁从根部终日啃噬的巨木那样轰然倒塌，又或者他会在那之前找到一个她看不到也不知晓的地方并在那里亲手结束自己的生命。  
她看着这个六英尺高的男人笨拙地套上他的裤子，精液一股股地从他肌肉紧实的屁股里流淌出来，有那么几秒钟她觉得自己难以呼吸。她继续看着他懊恼地咒骂这愈发潮湿的天气，看着他那温和而忧伤的面孔，看着他装作什么事都没发生的样子用那因哭叫而变得沙哑的嗓音低声问她晚上要不要吃加了番茄汁的黄豆罐头。  
她感到有一只手正死死地抓着她的心脏，那么多令人窒息的悲伤梗在喉间，可最后她还是把它们咽了回去，用尽可能平淡的语气开了口。  
“我们应该像今天这样多做几次，”她说。乔尔的笑容僵硬了一瞬间，痛苦在他的脸上一闪而过。他没有多说什么。  
他拿起放在一旁的背包，把来复枪和弓箭背在身上，好像他还很年轻。“我去生火，”他说着向前走去，但脚步显然没有之前那么轻捷。艾莉有点操他操得太狠了。“你去找找这里还有没有其他能用的燃料。”  
她站在原地看着他走远。外面的天空暗了下来，夕阳在天边变成了紫色，空气中漂浮着孢子。她怀疑就是这东西在复活那些死人以后把世界上的活人也变成了疯子。  
前两天下了一场大雨，大多数的书籍都被浸湿了，散发出令人作呕的霉味。只有小部分的还能用，但是也挺不了多久，她必须再砍点干柴。  
艾莉从背包里拿出斧子，尽管她已经用它砍断过三四个感染者的头，斧刃似乎依然很锋利。她就提着这把斧子向他们刚刚待过的那张桌子走去，桌板看起来足够干燥且易燃。她费了很大的劲把那张桌子踢倒，抡起斧子朝着木料砍去。  
下方传来木头断裂的声音。她满意地看了看斧子，更加卖力地砍了起来。  
乔尔在大厅的另一头叫她过去吃饭，当艾莉捧着木柴走到火堆旁时他告诉她这里不能再待了，他今天在图书馆的外围巡视的时候看到有几个循声者在那边漫无目的地游荡。她同意乔尔的说法，并且决定明天就动身。在同一个地点久留无异于等死。  
乔尔在篝火旁早早睡下了，他应该是累坏了，所以睡得很熟。当艾莉探身拨弄火堆时他翻了个身，像婴儿那样在毯子里蜷缩起来，发出舒适的鼾声。  
艾莉整个晚上都醒着，没有叫醒乔尔起来守夜。她还年轻，还有足够多的精力可以消耗，就算乔尔在明早起来时因为这件事发火也不能让她改变主意。  
从入夜到清晨，这里除了蝉鸣和火堆的噼啪声以外都没有其他的动静。乔尔平稳的呼吸着，月亮透过破烂的玻璃穹顶照射下来，在地面上投下细碎的光影。

-END-


End file.
